Personal defense is a matter of choice for individuals. Some choose to not have any, others prefer training in martial arts, some choose a weapon. Often times, that weapon is a small handgun, so the use of a small handgun for personal defense is well known. Private citizens conceal them in their clothing or other objects. Law enforcement and military personnel conceal them on their persons as a “back-up” weapon, in case their primary weapon fails or situations become dire. The ideal back-up weapon is ideally small and easily concealable. Their positioning is not to hinder the movement of the carrier. They tend to carry a few rounds of ammunition and maybe have some container or magazine to carry spare rounds. They tend not to be very accurate at a distance.
The present invention is a revolver suitable for a back-up weapon. It is a spring-actuated revolver with a small stowage profile suitable for concealment. Its structure provides a smaller profile than prior art revolvers while also providing a unique safety feature to prevent accidental discharge.